Humor amarillo
by mutemuia
Summary: "Te lo pasarás bien, es por una buena causa…". Ya, ya… Famosas últimas palabras…


**_¡FELICIDADES!_**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _! Que tengas un lindo día, lleno de pasteles y de bendiciones. Que te mimen mucho, y déjate mimar. De corazón te digo que es un honor y una alegría tenerte en mi vida._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei, lo sé… Para el programa, TBS y Kitano-san. El resto, yo XD

 **NOTA PARA LOS MÁS JÓVENES:**

 ** _Humor amarillo_** ( _Takeshi's Castle_ en inglés, 風雲!たけし城 _Fūun! Takeshi Jō_ en japonés y que se puede traducir como _¡Diversión! El Castillo de Takeshi, Castillo Takeshi_ en México y _El Castillo amarillo_ en Colombia) era un programa televisivo japonés de humor, emitido originalmente por la Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) entre 1986 y 1989 (emitido en España en los años 90 y reemitido en varias ocasiones más). Su presentador principal era Takeshi Kitano y los participantes del concurso eran sometidos a pruebas de destreza, donde, en su mayoría, podían recibir golpes y hacer el ridículo. El ganador de las pruebas recibía un millón de yenes. Los concursantes eran guiados por el general Hayato Tani [Fuente: Wikipedia].

El programa (y este fic) no es más que una excusa para ver 'sufrir' a los concursantes XD

Cierta página que empieza por _you_ y termina por _tube_ , tiene miles de estos vídeos, por si les resultan de interés…

Casi todos los títulos de las pruebas en esta historia son los originales de la edición española.

* * *

 **HUMOR AMARILLO**

 **EN LA LÍNEA DE SALIDA**

Era por una buena causa. Eso les habían dicho y eso se repetían a sí mismos para no salir huyendo y esconderse debajo de una piedra. El Presidente (que no puede estar bien del todo de la cabeza) la había emparejado con su senpai. ¡A ella! Cuando se lo dijeron, él le ofreció esa sonrisa matademonios de origen divino y ella dio gracias a los dioses por estar sentada. Por una buena causa, sí, se repitió. Mientras se celebrara el programa, los teléfonos estarían abiertos para recaudar fondos para orfanatos y hospitales infantiles… Suspiró una vez más… ¿Por qué no le habría tocado a ella atender el teléfono? ¿Y si la fastidiaba y por su culpa no quedaban bien clasificados? Ah, es que Kyoko, no puede negárselo, es muy competitiva. Estaba dispuesta a esforzarse más allá de lo humano, pero albergaba el temor de no estar a la altura de alguien como él, que era endemoniadamente bueno en todo lo que se proponía…

Así que aquí estaban, en la línea de salida, con otros tantos desgraciados, vistiendo las chicas unos ridículos pantaloncitos cortos con camiseta blancos (monísimas, eso sí), bien provistas de casco, guantes, rodilleras y coderas. Él, a su lado, lleva lo que todos los demás varones, un común pantalón largo de chándal y camiseta, también blancos, y los mismos demás pertrechos. Cómo es que él seguía exudando ese aire de masculinidad con tal atavío, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Lucían ambos el mismo número de dorsal, lo que hacía de ellos una pareja ¡públicamente! durante todo el programa. Por los dioses, que no lo deje en ridículo…

Aunque si tenía que reconocerlo, uno de los alicientes de todo esto era darle por los morros al Shoracha, que lucía un poco más allá su habitual pose arrogante, con la Mimori colgada del brazo y babeando, todo el rato 'Fuwa-chi, Fuwa-chi'. Kyoko reprimió las arcadas ante tal pasteloso y empalagoso despliegue y entornó los ojos. 'Concéntrate, Kyoko. Da lo mejor de ti y haz que tu senpai (tu amor secreto) se sienta orgulloso de ti'.

Dejó su mirada vagar por la línea de salida y vio muchísimas caras conocidas. Gente de diversas compañías con la que sus caminos ya se habían cruzado y otros muchos que solo conocía por la televisión o el cine. Estaba medio LME, artistas, talentos y hasta más de un mánager. Levantó el brazo para saludar (muy) vigorosamente a su adorada Moko-san, que fruncía el ceño en manifiesto disgusto, emparejada con Yashiro-san, que revisaba por enésima vez que sus gafas tuvieran bien puesta la correa de silicona para no perderlas (por si acaso…).

Vio a los Ishibashi, con las tres muchachas del programa infantil de TBM, y todos la saludaron con alegres sonrisas, pero que inexplicablemente murieron de repente en sus labios. Claro que Kyoko no advirtió la negra nube, disimulada con flores y brillante sonrisa, que se gestaba a sus espaldas…

Pero cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos, se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por la potente voz del Capitán Tán (aunque su nombre oficial era General Tani), el maestro de ceremonias, que alzaba su bastón de mando arengándolos a dar lo mejor de sí en las pruebas que sufrirían, perdón, en las pruebas que tendrían que pasar. A Kyoko casi la dejan ciega los reflejos de los recargados dorados de su casaca de gala y tan despistada estaba, restregándose los ojos, que casi se pierde la señal de salida.

Fue un caos.

* * *

 **LA PEQUEÑA MURALLA CHINA**

Todos empezaron a correr como si la vida les fuera en ello, con los pies enterrados en el barro, resbalando, tropezando, gritando, hasta llegar a la empinada rampa por la que debían subir. Como había empujones por el uso de las pocas cuerdas, Kyoko trató de tomar impulso y subir a la carrera, pero la maldita rampa resbalaba. Una, dos, tres veces, acabó en el suelo con las rodillas y las manos hundidas en el barro.

Se sopló un mechón rebelde que escapaba del casco, dejándose llenar por las olas de la frustración, cuando sintió la suave voz de Tsuruga-san a su lado.

—Mogami-san… —dijo él, algo ¿avergonzado?—. Si me permites, yo puedo…

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella sin comprender, pero luego sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de pasmo y vergüenza y un rubor escandaloso tiñó sus mejillas—. ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera, Tsuruga-san!

—Se está acabando el tiempo y quedarás eliminada… —añadió él. Ella sacudió la cabeza a toda velocidad—. Mogami-san, yo…

Y ella debió considerar que la desazón que él sentía se debía a que su (linda) kohai iba a ser eliminada en la primera prueba. ¡Seppuku! El seppuku sería el merecido castigo por tal oprobio a su senpai.

Al final, Kyoko se puso de pie, inspiró hondo, y aunque no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar dónde él la iba a tocar, dijo por fin:

—¡De acuerdo, Tsuruga-san! ¡Culpa mía, culpa mía!

Ren no entendía cómo podía ser culpa suya si todavía quedaban como veinte o treinta personas peleándose con la dichosa rampa sin poder subir…

Él trató de cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo (o no quiso). Así que hizo lo que hizo, porque tenía permiso explícito (y porque quizás sería la única vez que pudiera tocarla _de esa manera)_.

Y así es cómo Kyoko estuvo corriendo con la marca embarrada de las manos de Tsuruga Ren en el culo ( _derrière_ , debería decirse, pero culo es culo en cualquier idioma), sobre sus pantaloncitos blancos, por lo menos hasta el siguiente charco de barro…

* * *

 **LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR**

Kyoko toma impulso y se lanza con todas fuerzas sobre la tabla, deslizándose sobre la pasarela sobre la laguna. Si se queda corta, el monstruo de greñas rojas la tirará al agua. Y si se pasa, caerá de igual manera, pero ella solita…

Ah, pero el monstruo que se escondía bajo la pasarela hizo su aparición y la tiró al agua, con tabla y todo.

Y una Kyoko enojadísima, a la que rodeaban sus furias y rencores en todo su esplendor, estiró el brazo primero y el dedo índice después y comenzó a apabullar al pobre señor que tan solo hacía su trabajo (equivocadamente en este caso, eso sí, pero era su trabajo).

—¡Pero sí llegué! ¡Llegué y me tiraste al agua! —Ni siquiera escurriendo agua, perdía ella esa aura amenazadora—. ¡Es una violación flagrante contra las reglas del programa!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —El pobre monstruo se encogía sobre sí mismo aguantando la reprimenda y ya empezaba a oír voces siseantes y a sentir un viento inexistente en la cara—. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

—Mogami-san… —dijo la voz de Ren, desde la orilla. Kyoko se detuvo en el acto—. Estás llamando la atención…

Y las furias desaparecieron como por ensalmo.

* * *

 **INDIANA MOGAMI Y EL TEMPLO MALDITO**

Las rocas de cartón piedra, enormes y muy redondas, rodaban pendiente abajo, al más puro estilo de cierta famosa película de aventuras. Los pobres incautos (es decir, los concursantes) tenían que llegar hasta arriba esquivando tan 'peligrosas' rocas y a los esbirros de Takeshi, que tiraban de ellos o los empujaban para ponerlos justo delante de las dichosas piedras.

Pero Kyoko tiene reflejos ninja, sin duda… Momiji —porque ella _es_ Momiji— se mueve con la agilidad de un guepardo, sorteando obstáculos rodantes y de dos patas, perdón, piernas. Asciende, asciende, y ya en la cumbre, a salvo y victoriosa, sonríe al escuchar el nada masculino gritito de cierto cantante al ser arrollado por el pedrusco de turno.

* * *

 **CON SUMO GUSTO**

Sho protesta por la falta de sentido de la moda de su traje. Ren entrecierra los ojos y piensa que a veces los dioses SÍ pueden ser benévolos… Aunque sigan burlándose de los pobres mortales… ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que su oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con (o reírse de) Fuwa sería estando vestido de luchador de sumo? Pues así es… Gordos, orondos, y de rollizos pechos y sobresaliente vientre… Por no hablar de las prominentes y escandalosas posaderas… La peluca ceremonial está incluida (y exagerada), por supuesto.

Sho _versus_ Ren, el duelo que Kyoko tiene miedo de ver…

Ellos entran en el círculo de lucha, andando como patitos bien cebados, y luego se miden, se evalúan, se acechan y se danzan, con pasos cortitos porque los refajos no dan para más, lanzándose puñales con la mirada…

Se inicia el combate y Sho se precipita hacia adelante, para empujar a Ren fuera del círculo. Pero Ren da sabiamente un pasito hacia atrás, y Sho le pasa rozando hasta salir por su propio impulso fuera del círculo. Y de paso comerse el tatami con los dientes.

Eliminado.

La segunda vez Sho no comete el mismo error. Empuja con su barriga la otra barriga, pero Ren clava los pies en el suelo y Sho no puede moverlo. Es más, se está resbalando mientras empuja, sigue empujando y resbalando, y luego otro poquito más, hasta que… Hasta que cae de narices contra el suelo.

Eliminado.

Tsuruga Ren posa para la posteridad como luchador invicto.

Sho rechina los dientes de rabia.

Kyoko está en éxtasis admirativo. De repente, le gusta el sumo.

¡Qué cosa más rara!

* * *

 **QUE NO SOY UN BOLO, SOY UNA PERSONA**

Pues lo que indica el título. El malvado Takeshi disfraza a los sufridos concursantes de bolos gigantes. Una bola descomunal lanzada por el insigne Pinky Winky (cuyo atuendo rosa no tiene nada que envidiar al de Love Me) será la encargada de procurar el _strike_ , y quien quede en pie, ganará los puntos.

Convertidos en bolos humanos, la cara de Kyoko apenas asoma por el agujero destinado al rostro, mientras que las largas piernas de Ren se prolongan más allá del disfraz…

Y se lanza la bola.

Los bolos pueden moverse un poquitito para esquivarla, acción que la más de las veces hace que empujes (queriendo o sin querer) al bolo de al lado, y entonces tenemos una reacción en cadena. Ya sea por la bola o por el bolo (cuestión de género y tamaño), los concursantes tratan de evitar ser derribados.

Pero inevitablemente caen.

Y si algo tiene este disfraz, es que no se pueden levantar solos, así que en lo que esperan que algún alma caritativa los alce para poder irse a la siguiente prueba, y entre el lío de bolos caídos se escucha el azorado "Lo siento… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!" que susurra Kyoko a beso y medio de distancia de la boca de su respetado (y adorado) senpai. Ren no tiene queja ninguna, piense lo que piense Kyoko.

Los que se mantienen en pie dan saltitos de alegría. Y luego también se caen, por tontos…

En la sala VIP, con aire acondicionado y tomando un daiquiri, Takarada Lory ríe a carcajada limpia.

* * *

 **SURFEANDO EN LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR**

Como si no fuera ya peligroso mantener el equilibrio en precario sobre una tabla de surf (o de planchar, si usted lo prefiere) dando vueltas sobre el vacío (al menos se dignan a poner agua debajo…), el desdichado concursante tiene que saltar para esquivar obstáculos, siendo estos los famosos pezones (peces muy grandes, mal pensados) y la (in)atractiva Muchahontas, con cuyas trenzas y otros (des)encantos intentará 'distraerlo'. Si cae al agua, estará eliminado.

Ren podría hacer esto dormido, la verdad… Kuon ya había surfeado en sus años más jóvenes, pero la dificultad de la prueba venía en que la tabla oscilaba de mala manera con cada salto para sortear los pezones (véase paréntesis de más arriba) y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Perdió pie, se desequilibró y tuvo que retorcerse de mala manera, aunque no exenta de feérica elegancia, para no caer al agua.

Al miembro número uno de la sección Love Me se le cayó la mandíbula de asombro y de incredulidad. Si no fuera porque sus ojitos lo habían visto, no lo hubiera creído.

O quizás sí, ahora que lo piensa y se acuerda de cierta ocasión que involucraba una pelea a muerte colgando del vacío con Murasame…

Kyoko juraría que voló.

Tsuruga Ren voló.

Igualito que Corn...

* * *

 **EL LABERINTO DEL CHINOTAURO**

La víctima o concursante debe cruzar un laberinto lleno de puertas. Parece sencillo, pero no lo es. Algunas de las puertas no se abren, otras dan directamente a la charca y tras otras se esconden los monstruos o esbirros cuyo único objetivo en la vida es fastidiar y que deben ser evitados por dicha víctima.

La cámara proporciona al espectador una vista aérea del laberinto y del pobre concursante, el cual normalmente entra gritando y corriendo como si le persiguiera un oni o demonio, y va abriendo puertas sin ton ni son.

Mogami Kyoko no gritó, era muy digna para eso. Pero los portazos sí que los dio.

Y el pobre monstruo de greñas rojas (con el que ya tuvo aquel desencuentro en la laguna) acabó chorreando sangre por la nariz y llorando de dolor como un bebé. Paradójica imagen esta, por cierto.

La cosa es que cuando llegaron los paramédicos para llevárselo, Kyoko ya iba berreando su famoso "Lo siento… Lo siento… ¡LO SIENTOOOO!" todo el camino hasta la ambulancia doblada en un ángulo desmesurado de arrepentimiento, porque como todo el mundo sabe, una dogeza no puede hacerse cuando estás caminando…

Y mientras la ambulancia se llevaba al desdichado, Kyoko se sorbía las lágrimas y los suspiros y Tsuruga-san le daba (¿amorosas?) palmaditas de consuelo.

—Ea, ea, Mogami-san… Fue un accidente, no debes culparte…

—¡LO SIENTOOOOOO!

Ren no se quedó sordo, no.

Está comprobado que el amor te protege de los efectos de una sordera temprana.

* * *

 **ENTREVISTA CON PEPE**

—Mogami-san, sabes que lo habitual suele ser que sean los concursantes los que vayan al hospital, ¿verdad? —Pepe Livingstone, vestido cual explorador inglés del siglo XIX, con salacot y calcetines hasta la rodilla incluidos, hacía su ronda de entrevistas tras bastidores, micrófono en mano.

—¡Fue un accidenteeee! —clamó Kyoko.

—Anda, anda, no pasa nada… ¿Necesitas tranquilizarte? —dijo Pepe, siempre 'necesitado' de cariño y pensando que POR FIN iba a tener suerte con una chica, porque por pura estadística, alguna alguna vez tendría que decir que sí—. Entra en mi caravana. Yo voy contigo.

Y ya se congratulaba él en 'consolar' a la afligida muchacha, cuando una figura enorme le tapó el sol. No tuvo que ver sus ojos, no hacía falta. Podía sentir la amenaza, como en oleadas, sobre su piel, vibrando y sacudiéndole los huesos de miedo.

—O mejor no… —acabó diciendo.

Bien, al menos Pepe no carecía de un sentido mínimo de la supervivencia.

* * *

 **LOS CAÑONES DE NAKASONE**

El Dúo Pirata luce con una sonrisa sus bombines ingleses y sus ponchos _superfashion_ con los colores del arcoíris. Supuestamente gemelos (habría que ver qué es lo que dice su madre…), estos hermanos se entretienen lanzando balas de cañón (pelotas livianitas de plástico, no balas de verdad) al sufrido concursante, que no solo tiene que cruzar un abismo sobre un puente colgante, de esos de tablitas ridículas (como los de las pelis de aventuras, sí), que se balanceaba ominosamente con solo mirarlo, sino también atrapar un balón dorado y no perderlo mientras lo acribillan a balonazos. Uno tras otro, sin piedad.

Los muy ruines se rieron y celebraron con un bailecito patético cuando Kotonami Kanae recibió un balonazo en plena cara.

—¡MOKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! —se escuchó más allá de cámara.

Baste decir que Tsuruga-san no se movió. Solo entrecerró los ojos ante el alarido de su compañera/kohai/amadísimo-primer-y-único-amor.

Sip, protegido contra la sordera, dijimos antes… Porque el amor lo vence todo…

* * *

 **LAS ZAMBURGUESAS**

—No te pares en ningún momento, Yashiro-san, el truco está en la velocidad —le dijo ella.

Yashiro no veía ni un burro a tres pasos por culpa del barro en las gafas. Se las quitó un momento para limpiarlas con el dobladillo de su camiseta y al ponérselas, no sabía si era la miopía o qué, pero de repente le pareció que Kotonami-san se ruborizaba cuando le hablaba.

¡Ah, no! Era la marca del balonazo de antes…

Las zamburguesas reciben tan pintoresco nombre por su semejanza con hamburguesas enormes, dignas de un titán. Son piedras que sirven para vadear una charca fangosa (sí, el programa se deleita en pringar a sus participantes). La cosa es que algunas de estas zamburguesas se mueven al pisarlas, y entonces te ZAMbulles en el agua (de ahí el zam-) o te caes y te ZAMpas la siguiente con los dientes (este parece ser el origen más probable…).

* * *

 **YO QUIERO SER SPIDERMAN**

A Kyoko le brillaron los ojos cuando a Tsuruga-san le pusieron las alas de mariposa a la espalda. Parecía más que nunca su príncipe de las hadas (aparte de todo el asunto ese del color de ojos y del pelo…). Pero un hada a fin de cuentas…

Ren se repetía por enésima vez ese día que todo este menosprecio a la dignidad personal era por una buena causa, sí. Pero cuando vio la mirada de ensoñación de Kyoko no pudo sino sonreír, esa sonrisa de verdad que encandilaba a propios y extraños.

Así que en enfundado en ese traje de velcro y con las alas de fantasía a la espalda, echó a correr para tomar impulso y saltar sobre la telaraña gigante.

Con una elaborada pirueta que obviamente no hizo más que avivar las dudas de Kyoko.

* * *

 **LA SETA ASESINA**

Esta es otra de esas pruebas no apta para quienes padezcan vértigo. El sufrido mártir tiene que cruzar un estanque (más agua, sí) agarrado a una seta gigante, rodeándola con brazos y piernas, emparapetado como buenamente pueda, sin resbalarse ni caerse, a la vez que la maldita cosa gira sobre sí misma, como si fuera un OVNI con sombrero y pasajero, mareando al pobre y torturado concursante que suele acabar en la charca y escupiendo agua turbia.

—¡No es justo! —exclama Kyoko, frustrada—. Tsuruga-san tiene las piernas y los brazos más largos y puede abrazarse mejor…

—Mogami-san… —dijo él, con esa voz suave suya—, si quieres practicar, me ofrezco como hombre-seta.

—¡Hentai! —gritó ella, escandalizada.

—¿Quieres superar la prueba o no? —replicó él.

—Me arriesgaré… —respondió Kyoko cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda con un resoplido airado.

—Lástima…

—¡¿Qué!? —Kyoko se volteó bruscamente.

—¿Entonces no? —preguntó él con su cara más (falsamente) inocente.

Tsuruga Ren sonreía mientras Kyoko le echaba una reprimenda sobre burlarse de una doncella japonesa. En concreto, de _esa_ doncella japonesa…

* * *

 **EL DOMINÓ MORTAL**

Tsuruga Ren va saltando de tres en tres —sin esfuerzo aparente— las piezas gigantes de dominó, que van cayendo en rápida sucesión según él va pasando. Aquí prima la velocidad y el equilibrio, porque si la ficha cae y estás encima, tú caes también.

—¿Qué dije antes, Tsuruga-san? Es injusto, totalmente injusto…

—Mogami-san, te recuerdo que tú también has superado esta prueba.

—Síííí… —concedió ella, aunque con un deje desesperanzado en la voz—. Pero saltando de dos en dos…

—¿Y?

—Que mis piernas son más cortas…

—Ajá. Tus piernas están bien —y añadió—. Muy bien, de hecho…

—¿Eh?

* * *

 **UN, DOS, TRES, AL ESCONDITE JAPONÉS**

 **(o DARUMÁTATE PA'LLÁ)**

Pinky Winky conduce esta prueba. No es más que el universal juego de "Carabina una, carabina dos, carabina tres", o el "Un, dos, tres, al escondite inglés". Se conoce también por otras denominaciones internacionales como "Un, dos, tres, pollito inglés", "Un, dos, tres, quesito, STOP", "Un, dos, tres, mariposita es"…

Bueno, idiosincrásicos nombres aparte, la cosa es que Pinky Winky hará los honores y se pondrá a contar de espaldas a los concursantes. Estos deben moverse SOLO mientras Pinky esté de espaldas, porque si cuando se voltee, los ve moverse, quedarán eliminados.

Comparada con otras pruebas, más demandantes a nivel físico, esta realmente era un descanso para las menguantes y exhaustas fuerzas de los participantes. Pero el desafío estaba en el disfraz oneroso que llevaban puesto. Porque van de darumas. Sí, sí, ha leído usted bien. Van vestiditos de darumas, grandes, enormes y muy, muy, pero que muy redondos…

Para alguien que vive y trabaja en un Daruma-ya, vestirse de daruma no es más que otra de esas rarezas o peculiaridades con las que se nos presenta la vida… Eso sí, a pesar del peso (válgame la redundancia…) del disfraz, Kyoko agradecía no tener que correr con él.

Los darumas se colocan por fin en la línea de salida y Pinky empieza a contar de espaldas a ellos.

—Uno, dos, y tres, ¡al escondite japonés!

Mimori (no nos habíamos olvidado de ella…) se abre paso, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, a los pobres incautos que hayan tenido la osadía de interponerse en su camino. Y claro, más de uno cae, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio con semejante botarga.

Bueno, una no controla del todo al caminar y te tienes que abrir camino —se dice Kyoko—, y los accidentes pasan, ¿verdad?

Pues no.

Porque la segunda vez que Pinky dice su frasecita, Mimori lo hace adrede. Con toda la mala intención del mundo.

—Uno, dos, y tres, ¡al escondite japonés!

Un pobre desdichado rueda pendiente abajo.

Y luego otro más.

Entonces Kyoko decide cobrarse venganza por los pobres oprimidos (y empujados) del mundo (bueno, solo los de la prueba)…

—Sho-chaaaan —se escuchó resonar entre las filas de darumas. Mimori se dio la vuelta, a velocidad supersónica, buscando el origen de tal sonsonete burlón…

—Shoooo-chaaaan —volvió a oírse. Es más, puede parecer que la muchacha fuera tonta, pero ella _sabía_ que tenía que ser Kyoko la de la cantinela. ¿Quién más si no, se atrevería a quitarle ¡A ELLA! su Fuwa-chi?

—Sho-chan, Sho-chan, Sho-chaaan… —canturreó de nuevo Kyoko. Esta vez con retintín. Y burla, mucha burla…

Mientras, Mimori sentía cómo la rabia de los celos crecía y crecía en su interior, y se desbordaba de sí misma y se esparramaba por dentro de todo el disfraz de daruma…

—¡Sho-chan pertenece a Mimori! —gritó la muchacha cuando ya no pudo más—. ¡Mimori es su Pochiri!

Y justo en ese momento, en ese y no en ningún otro, resonó una voz por los altavoces:

—¡Mimori-san, eliminada!

—¡Noooooo! —gritaba mientras la arrastraban fuera de la pista, daruma incluido.

Otro daruma muy alto (cuyas piernas asomaban mucho) miraba a Kyoko con una ceja alzada a manera de interrogante.

—Yo solo cantaba… —respondió ella con cara de angelito.

Tsuruga Ren no se lo creyó.

Ni por asomo.

* * *

 **LOS ROLLITOS DE PRIMAVERA**

Eran troncos, la verdad, pero bueno, alguien del programa decidió llamarlos rollitos de primavera, por lo oriental, es de imaginar. Los troncos giraban en cuanto se les ponía un pie encima, así que la cosa era correr y correr y no vacilar nunca, o si no, ¿adivinen qué? Sí, efectivamente, la charca...

—Justo como antes, Yashiro-san —le dijo Kotonami-san—, a toda leche o nos matamos…

Él asintió, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillando de determinación.

—No te pares en ningún momento —aconsejó ella.

Mientras aguardaban su turno, ellos no pudieron evitar un gesto de dolor al ver cómo al concursante anterior las piernas se le abrían en un ángulo imposible, una en cada tronco, luego su torso chocaba con el tronco de adelante, la pierna derecha caía entre los dos troncos, el torso rebotaba con violencia contra el tronco de atrás, y finalmente el resto del cuerpo caía entre los dos troncos.

Era brutal. Muy rápido, sí, pero brutal.

—Siempre adelante —repitió él.

—Eso mismo —afirmó ella.

Huy, allá va otro desgraciado… Este acabó sentado a horcajadas en el tronco, y con el giro golpeó el tronco siguiente con la cabeza, y cayó luego entre los dos comprimido con una rodilla delante de su cara.

¿Y esto era divertido?

Sí, si no eres tú la víctima…

Ay, allá va otro…

¡Ay!

* * *

 **GUANTES MATEMÁTICOS**

El menoscabo por la dignidad de los participantes parecía no tener fin…

Ahora el programa los había vestido de guantes, de manera que tenían un montón de dedos (bueno, no más de cinco, _of course…_ ) bailándoles por encima de la cabeza. Al menos esta vez les habían dejado más espacio para mover las piernas. Porque tendrían que correr, oh, sí…

Uno de los esbirros de Takeshi irá cantando números y los pobres guantes humanos deben hacer cuatro cosas:

1º Resolver la dichosa operación.

2º Localizar la respuesta correcta entre los varios naipes con números tirados por el suelo en la pista.

3º Correr como alma que lleva el diablo para ser el primero en llegar y tirarte encima de la respuesta.

4º Aguantar el peso de los demás guantes que hayan llegado después de ti.

Si haces todo esto bien, habrás ganado la prueba.

Desde abajo del montón de guantes, llegaba una risita diabólica…

—¡Shotarooooo! Siempre fuiste muy malo en matemáticas, muajajaja…

* * *

 **EL GRAN PALILLO CHINO**

Pues el gran palillo no es más que una pértiga con la que deben salvar la charca. Si caes, pierdes. Sencillito de explicar pero con cierta dificultad para la ejecución.

La pértiga pesa bastante, y además tienes que correr con ella en las manos, meterla en el agua, clavarla, deslizar las manos hasta el final, agarrarte bien (como garras, sí), alzarte el cuerpo con ella e impulsarte hacia el otro lado y caer en la plataforma sin soltar la pértiga.

Engañosamente sencillo. Y más si ves cómo lo hace él… Aunque bueno, tampoco debería sorprenderle, dadas las circunstancias.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil, Tsuruga-san —le dijo Kyoko, dando voz a sus pensamientos, la mirada perdida en ensoñaciones de una playa de Guam—. Vuelas. Vuelas como las hadas…

Ren contuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

 _Lo sabe…_

* * *

 **LAS PUERTAS DEL PÁNICO**

Solo el azar determina tu suerte en esta prueba. Ni la habilidad, ni la astucia, ni siquiera la sutileza para 'ofender' a tus rivales podrán serte de utilidad.

Corres hacia las puertas, eliges una y te estampas contra ella.

Si hay suerte, la puerta es de papel, la rompes con facilidad y pasas al otro lado, victorioso.

O si no, rompes el papel y te quedas enredado en una red como un bichito desafortunado…

O tras el papel, caes a una charca con más barro que agua…

Pero si te toca la puerta fija, de madera y no de papel, oh, desdichado de ti…, te dejas los dientes clavados en la madera y que te pague la ortodoncia el programa. O quizás rebotes con la frente (porque ni el casco podrá salvarte) y caigas de culo… O puedes que te pegues tal gajazo que se te queden todos los huesos del cuerpo vibrando una eternidad…

Las posibilidades son tres a una…

Suerte, suerte, pide Kyoko encomendándose a los dioses, mientras ven cómo le llevan una bolsa de hielo al pobre Hikaru-san. El desdichado tiene un chichón que no lo va poder disimular ningún maquillaje. ¡Si el pobre parece un unicornio!

* * *

 **EL TAZÓN DESLIZANTE**

Los concursantes van sentados dentro de un gran tazón, y los lanzan pendiente abajo. La pendiente simula ser un río o un arroyo, o incluso una cascada, porque la pendiente está mojada y les lanzan agua constantemente. La afortunada pareja que logre llegar a la laguna sin caerse del tazón, habrá superado la prueba.

Kyoko y Ren tomaron asiento cuando les llegó su turno. Para Kyoko fue inevitable compararlo con esas atracciones de ferias, donde las parejas se sientan bien juntitas, en un entorno romántico, porque dichas atracciones son para parejas que tienen c-c-ci… —Por los dioses, ¿es que no podrá decirlo ni siquiera en su cabeza?—, ¡CITAS! Atracciones para parejas que tienen citas, que están saliendo, que están e-enam- —¿Otra vez?—, ¡ENAMORADOS! —Uf, ¡lo dijo!

Y entonces se ruborizó. Escandalosa y adorablemente, en opinión de Ren, que entrecerró los ojos divertido al advertir ese detalle, y con toda seguridad, tampoco él pudo evitar pensar algo parecido.

Pero tal pensamiento no duró más que tres segundos, sí, solo tres, porque en cuanto zumbaron pa'bajo el tazón y cobró velocidad, el corazón se les subió a la garganta y tuvieron que hacer equilibrios para mantener el dichoso tazón sin volcar. Ren se estiró, Kyoko se encogió. Hicieron contrapeso con la inclinación del tazón. Luego cambiaron posiciones. En un giro brusco del dichoso chisme sobre el agua, Ren tiró de Kyoko y balanceó el tazón con el peso de sus cuerpos para evitar la catástrofe…

Y cuando todo termina, con un sonoro _SPLASH_ , que indica que han llegado a la laguna sin volcar, los dos dejan salir un suspiro.

—Bu-buenos reflejos, Tsu-Tsuruga-san… —dice Kyoko a media voz, el tazón flotando suavemente sobre el agua.

—Ha sido toda una experiencia… —dijo él, con la voz ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa—. Y a ti, ¿te ha gustado? —A Kyoko le extrañó ese comentario, porque a ella, con tanto vaivén, no le dio tiempo de nada, ni de pensar siquiera.

—Estooo… Hmm… —susurra Kyoko—, Tsuruga-san…

—¿Sí, Mogami-san? —preguntó él.

—Ya p-puedes dejarme ir… —respondió Kyoko.

—¿Dejarte ir? —Ren frunció ligeramente el ceño con extrañeza. ¿Qué tontería era esa dejarla ir? ¡Jamás!

—M-Me tienes sentada encima de… —explicó ella, a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

—Huy, perdón —dijo Ren abriendo los brazos de golpe.

Cuando Kyoko se movió hasta quedar frente a él, con mucho cuidado, pues el tazón aún navegaba por la charca, juraría que no era ella la única en aquella extraña embarcación con las mejillas ardiendo…

* * *

 **ASALTO AL CASTILLO**

—¡BANZAI! —gritaron todas las gargantas.

Los concursantes cargaron contra el castillo. Desde su posición elevada, las huestes de Takeshi disparaban sus pistolas de agua contra los concursantes. Todos llevaban un círculo de papel sobre el casco (que llamaremos galleta para simplificar), símbolo de su estado durante la última prueba. Si el papelito se mantenía intacto, estabas vivo. Si se rompía, estabas muerto. Eliminado y fuera del juego.

Las puertas de la fortaleza no resistieron el embate de los concursantes. Quizás acostumbrados a lidiar con hordas de fans enloquecidos, los artistas habían aprendido el poder de la impetuosa acometida de las masas. El caso es que las puertas se abrieron, saltando sobre sus goznes, y ambos contingentes entablaron combate galleta contra galleta.

Los chorros de agua surcaban el aire. Los gritos brotaban de gargantas enronquecidas. El suelo se llenaba de 'muertos' de ambos bandos. Algunos, con la galleta destrozada, se resistían a morir y seguían disparando desde el suelo. Unos pocos ni siquiera sabían que estaban muertos, lo cual era un poco perturbador, porque al igual que muertos vivientes, seguían sembrando la 'destrucción' allá donde iban.

Kyoko y Ren luchaban espalda con espalda abriéndose paso hasta la atalaya desde donde Takeshi observaba la batalla. Pero un soldado a caballo —perdón, un soldado vestido de caballo— se les vino encima y los separó. Kyoko buscó entonces el muro como protección y para cubrirse la espalda. Ella seguía disparando. De vez en cuando miraba el envase de su cintura para ver cuánta 'munición' líquida le quedaba. Menguaba más y más… Pero ella no se rendía.

Sintiendo la inquietud en la boca del estómago, el camino a Kyoko se veía lleno de enemigos, así que Ren subió los escalones que llevaban a las almenas a zancadas, con la idea de poder llegar hasta ella desde arriba, mucho más despejado. Disparaba, y su puntería era letal. Los chorros de agua daban en el blanco y las galletas se rompían. Pero él no se quedaba para verlos caer. Él seguía avanzando para llegar a ella…

Kyoko estaba rodeada. Ella se defendía, disparando y 'matando' a cuantos podía, pero simplemente eran demasiados…

—¡Kyoko! —gritó él, en medio de la barahúnda, sin darse cuenta de la falta del Mogami-san.

—¡Salta! —clamó ella cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo—. ¡Salta, Tsuruga-san!

Pero Tsuruga-san no llegó a tiempo.

El caso es que él titubeó. Vaciló en saltar y en esos dos segundos que tardó en decidirse, se decidió el combate. ¿Por qué dudó? Ah, habría que preguntarle a él. Quizás porque había público y cámaras (aunque las ha habido durante todo el programa). Quizás porque podía caer encima de alguien y hacerle daño. Quizás estaba buscando una apertura mejor para ir a por ella. O simplemente puede que no quisiera que ella lo viera volar como aquella vez en Guam…

 _Aunque ella ya lo sabe…_

 _Porque lo sabe, ¿verdad?_

¿Consecuencias? A Kyoko la mataron cinco segundos más tarde, y cuando Ren por fin llegó a su lado, ella le obsequió con un disparo en toda su galleta y una mirada asesina.

—¡Me has matado! —exclamó él, tentándose la galleta rota, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

—Huy, pensé que era un enemigo… —respondió ella (demasiado) inocentemente.

—Pero estabas muerta… —argumentó él, entrecerrando los ojos y desconfiando de esa expresión inocente (y sin embargo, preciosa, eso sí).

—No del todo, por lo que parece… —comentó ella. Y llevándose la mano al corazón, añadió, con grandes aspavientos—. Oooohh, aaaagggh —Y por fin se 'murió'.

Pero justo cuando a Ren se le abría la boca de incredulidad, tuvo a bien pasar por allí un soldado que le gritó "¡Que ya estás muerto, hombre! ¡Muérete bien!".

Él, obedientemente, se dejó caer muerto cuan largo era junto a Kyoko. La oyó resoplar conteniendo una risotada. Él abrió un ojo y la miró, interrogante.

—Te está bien empleado… —dijo ella. Pero en sus labios se dibujaba el atisbo de una sonrisa.

* * *

 **DESPEDIDA Y FIN DEL PROGRAMA**

Tras agradecer a los participantes y a los espectadores por sus donaciones (una escandalosa recaudación de fondos), el explorador Pepe Livingstone está haciendo el balance oficial de víctimas —¡Concursantes, hombre!— y entrevistando a los ganadores, no sin antes ofrecerse voluntario para consolar en la privacidad de su caravana a cuanta muchacha afligida pueda escucharle. Al fondo, en segundo plano, puede verse a los demás participantes. Poco se parecen ya a aquellos que comenzaron. Sus ropas nunca jamás podrán volver a ser blancas. Las greñas sudadas y embarradas asoman por debajo del casco y los hombros orgullosos del principio ahora caen de cansancio extremo. Necesitarán más de un baño y un par de estropajos para poder quitarse el barro seco que les pringa hasta en el carnet de identidad…

Entre ellos hay una muchacha de pelo naranja que gesticula mucho mientras habla (aparentemente, solo ella es la que habla) con un chico muy alto (que solo escucha, con aire compungido). Un extraño círculo de espacio vacío los separa de sus compañeros, concediéndoles la privacidad para su conversación, aunque poco hubiera entendido aquel que hubiera alcanzado a escucharlos.

—Eres un arrogante y un presumido, Tsuruga-san —le reprochó ella—. ¡Te he visto volar desde un tercer piso solo para impresionarme! Así que no me digas que no pudiste saltar. ¡Podías! ¡Y no lo hiciste!

—Mogami-san..., yo...

—¿¡Tú, qué!?

—¡Lo siento! —dijo él, sin más. Y ella supo, de alguna manera, que él no se estaba refiriendo al asalto al castillo.

Kyoko se le quedó mirando. Ladeó la cabeza y siguió observándolo, clavando la mirada en sus ojos tristes. Algo debió ver en ellos, porque luego miró al suelo y Ren la escuchó mascullar y renegar entre dientes.

—¡Más te vale sentirlo! —dijo ella por fin, alzando el rostro hacia él—. Bueno, al menos esto resuelve el misterio del ADN de hadas en tu familia... Por no hablar de la fascinante coincidencia antropométrica... —añadió, rodando los ojos con ironía.

A Ren el corazón no le cabe en el pecho, porque esta es la forma de Kyoko, brusca y un tanto sarcástica, de otorgarle su perdón. ¡Lo perdona!

—Kyok-Mogami-san —le interrumpe él, corrigiéndose, mientras ella sigue hablando de humanos que semejan hadas y viceversa—, permíteme una cena. Te debo una explicación.

Ella se quedó paralizada, la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y en sus ojos hubo un destello de pánico. Y justo cuando Ren pensaba que la había vuelto a perder, Kyoko sacudió la espalda, como deshaciéndose de un escalofrío o de un temor, porque los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar, sin duda… Porque como todo el mundo sabe, una cena es una cita. O la esperanza de una cita, en cualquier caso.

Sorprendiendo a Ren, Kyoko empieza a darse vigorosas palmaditas en las mejillas a la vez que sacude la cabeza como si le hubiera dado un tembleque. Luego cierra las manos en apretados puños y se los lleva al pecho, ya por fin habiendo tomado una decisión.

—¡Sin cocos! —exige ella—. ¡Que no haya cocos!

Y fue entonces que Ren se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Ante las cámaras, Ren brilló y brilló, y los telespectadores corrieron el riesgo de quedarse ciegos con su sonrisa.

—Como desees... —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

En la sala VIP, ataviado para la ocasión con toda la pompa y parafernalia de un shogun, Takarada Lory marcaba emocionado un número de Estados Unidos.

—Prepárate… —le dijo a su interlocutor cuando le contestó—. Todo está a punto de cambiar…


End file.
